


暴雪乌龙

by PuresetRIP



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, 异坤 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuresetRIP/pseuds/PuresetRIP
Summary: 神明距头顶三尺，灯盏忽明忽暗。
Relationships: 王子异/蔡徐坤 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	暴雪乌龙

夜已深了，月亮爬上玻璃花窗，悬在空气里。蔡徐坤在这个月末的晚夜重新翻开圣经，再一次为心爱之人做祷告，神明距头顶三尺，灯盏忽明忽暗。此时恰有人叩响门，笃，笃，笃，于是他钻进告解厅里，等待鞋跟撞击地板，笃，笃，笃，一下又一下，沉重仿佛他心跳。

神甫，叨扰您。男人说，蔡徐坤闭上眼睛，想象他现下姿态是跪着，双手合十的动作如同在用掌心拢一只流血的雀。男人冬季来后才偶尔出现，穿一件黑色正装，皮鞋新得发亮，始终戴一顶无镶礼帽，朴素得很吊诡，只是五官很出众。起初傍晚来，人过于多，他不喜欢等，因此改成夜晚造访。没有规律，有时一周来两次，有时两周来一次，难以计算，不必计算，他不适宜等。没有规律就是最简规律。

他又要忏悔自己杀过多少生了。蔡徐坤耷着眼皮恹恹地想，可每次也从不讲个明晰，这可叫主如何与他和解。把修女服的衣领抹平，就如同展开一枝白色郁金香，同时听到衣料摩擦声，知道他在胸前划十字，想象他低垂那双湿漉小狗眼时神态有多虔诚，虔诚令他心虚。蔡徐坤抿着嘴唇，把他的名字放进嘴里含到融化，王子异，王子异，只要自己小心一点，子异和主就不会发现坐在里面的并非神甫，而是不洁修女。

...噢，主，我忏悔。他说，我在夜里想着这里的一位修女手淫了，事实上，我夜夜都想着他手淫。蔡徐坤讶异地张了张嘴，然后又抿起来，眼睑痣在黑暗里褐得泛粉，仿佛显露出一种羞惭的神色，唇似杜鹃花，没有吭声，于是王子异接着说下去。...他很修长，白得像毒品，眉眼总是疏离而冷淡的，左颊的痣如同一滴驻足郁金香的露水，青色血管仿佛皮肤下种植的一株植物，幻想触摸他，我会情难自抑地勃起。

王子异讲话一贯温吞，露骨话语下浸一缸隐晦情欲，如同干枯花瓣被水泡散，静谧漂浮。蔡徐坤好险没有攥皱了袖子，眉眼却纠缠在一块儿，喘息渐渐急促起来，银十字架攥于掌心。不，不要说了，主不会想听你说这些，你已经不再像你。所以他努力使自己平静下来，接着劝解道：天已晚了，先生，您该回去了。没有脚步声，也没有人答话，屋外呼啸，风将门撞出大响，暴雪来了。先生，外面在下暴雪，您该回去。

帘子被掀动，声音像拆开一件礼物，蔡徐坤紧绷的背松弛下来，长长出一口气，忽然嗅到身后苦艾与香水百合气味，冷冷的，柔软得像一场雪。他被拥入同样柔软的怀抱之前还在用口型说一句尚未来得及说完的话，不要，不要，在王子异看来像是亲吻。不，外面没有下雪，下的不是雪，我知道你不是谁，而是谁。蔡徐坤把脸埋进他的臂弯，无助地想，念过圣经太多次，这句子读起来太过于累赘了，可要怎么办才好。自己的后面被子异的前面顶着，硬硬的，这可要怎么办才好。

泪水流了满脸都是，左颊的痣看起来更像露珠，王子异把手探到他两腿中间去。小坤，你硬了。不要再说了，他努力并住两条腿，却将王子异的手紧紧夹在中间，这可要怎么办才好。伸进他底裤里面去，像无数次在梦里那样揉弄他秀气的阴茎，和他一样，该白的地方白，该粉的地方粉，哪怕硬起来也是软的。如此脆弱，都是碰一碰就要流泪的。王子异将他握在手心里撸动，指腹纹理蹭过不停渗出淫液的马眼，短短几分钟就让他潦草地射了。

把小坤抱起来，两个人的裤子脱下去，神像悬在头顶三尺远，墙壁挂的油画是宁芙仙女被肢解，牛被欧罗巴强奸，如此彻骨的倒错，暴风雪好大，他们躲在告解厅里做一场潮湿的爱。龟头抵在穴眼顶弄，小修女的屁眼熟烂湿软，提一提腰就塞进去。蔡徐坤小声抽噎，用气音喘息着抗拒，最后向脏污的爱情妥协——主，请宽恕我，我好爱他。粗长鸡巴在他身体里冲撞，一寸一寸破开后穴的嫩肉，使不洁修女无声尖叫，最后尽数射在他里面，滚烫而多。

拔出来时蔡徐坤蹲下去舔他粘着精液的阴茎，连舌头都在虔诚礼拜，眼泪沾湿鸡巴和自己的脸。子异，子异，我好爱你。小坤，捧他的脸起来，和他接一个咸湿气味的吻，我不能说。蔡徐坤把脸埋进他肩窝，眼睛仍然散发热意，他贴在子异耳边，在主的面前说，都怪你，我本来要送你一颗葡萄柚的，从此我再也吃不了葡萄柚。

月亮快要落下去，天要亮了，但仍然灰蒙蒙。把染血的刀藏好，小坤在他苦艾与香水百合的怀里安详睡着了，睫毛长得像黑天鹅的羽毛，他一根一根数过去，数到最后竟然忘记另一只眼睛有几根。从头查一遍，发现总是记不得，傻傻的。把小坤铺在地上，屋顶悬挂槲寄生，蹲下去和他重新接吻，冷冷的，像小坤手里攥着的银十字架。明天，不，今天，送我们的主一个爱情的惊喜。

我以前从没有这样过，要结束了不是吗？

王子异把礼帽扣上头顶，推开门，进入大雪。屋子里血腥味浓重，他的话语在其中温柔纠缠，原来外面是灰落下来。拈到手里，脏得有一种纯净之意。伪装成神甫的修女，多不洁，被他持刀吻过手腕，就此心甘情愿被谋杀。

抖了抖衣襟，行走成远方一道暗色修长影子，像暴雪中渗血伤口。胸腔内部有一千只蝴蝶无声生长，脏器被蝴蝶群蚕食殆尽。噢，在下雪，天已晚了。蔡徐坤对他说，先生，您该回去了。吞一双灰尘，空洞身体装一捧对白与回音，先生，外面在下暴雪，好明显的逐客令。我回应，下的不是雪。不敢再说的是，既然这样，我们一起离开吧。

Fin.


End file.
